vampire_knightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Chiyo Hoshi/@comment-4754943-20160309144315/@comment-4754943-20160418105540
Hey! Ich denke auch dass dieses freie Zitat von Kaname eine Art Schlüsselszene ist ;) Für mich macht es also absolut Sinn dass Hooded Women Yuki ist oder eben Yuki ihre Reinkarnation. Das mit der FanFiction kenne ich xDDD. Ich habe neben „Das Phantom der Day Class“ und „Die Kurans“ hier auch noch andere FFs geschrieben. Bei einer anderen (zu Tales of Symphonia) habe ich ebenfalls etwas an der Story verändert, allerdings zu der vom Spiel/Anime vorgegebenen. (Es gibt dort zwei voneinander getrennte Welten und nur über ein Weltentor kann man hin und herreisen – in einer Welt gibt es die Rasse der Elfen in der andren eigentlich nicht. Normale Bürger wussten nicht wie man hin und her reißt und dass es überhaupt eine andre gibt. In beiden gibt es zwar die verschmähten Halbelfen aber nur in einer gab es ursprünglich eine Gruppe die Menschen überfiel und versklavte.)  In meiner Geschichte kam der Vater eines Charakters aus Sylvarant und die Mutter aus Tethe’alla – eigentlich hätten sie sich nie treffen können, doch bei mir hatte der Vater das Weltentor damals zufällig entdeckt. Außerdem hatte ich eine andre Art von gewalttätigen Halbelfen auch in Tethe’alla platziert, damit ich meiner Story mehr Pfiff geben konnte. Das verwirrt natürlich Leser der FF die die Original Story kennen ^^‘. Erfinderische Freiheit eben^^ Hauptcharakter ist ein Elfenmädchen, dass all ihre Erinnerung an ihr Leben als Elf vergessen hatte und dann von Menschen gefunden und Aufgezogen wird. Sie denkt selbst ein Mensch zu sein. Als sie aus dem Dorf verbannt wird (wegen eines Vorfalls der Halbelfen und man ihr die Schuld daran gab) trifft sie später auf einen andren Halbelf (einer der Guten) und sie kommen sich in die Haare weil sie behauptet ein Mensch zu sein und er es aber besser weiß, da Elfen und Halbelfen spüren können was für eine Rasse der Gegenüber ist – Menschen nicht. Erst als sie später (nach etwa der Hälfte der Story) in der Stadt der Elfen ankommen, da beginnt sie sich zu erinnern und ist schockiert wie sie nur vergessen haben konnte, dass ihre Schwester starb um sie zu verteidigen. Wie sie einfach alles vergessen haben konnte! (Sie war etwa 3 Jahre als ihr Gedächtnis verlor, aber Elfen können schon wesentlich früher ihr Umfeld mit Erinnerungen wahrnehmen). Ein ehemaliger Freund ihrer Schwester bemerkt natürlich auch wie „anders“ sie ist. Was daran lag, dass sie keine Persönlichkeit hatte, auf die sie damals hätte aufbauen können und alles neu lernen musste. So… warum der ganze „Mist“ mit der Inhaltsangabe meiner FF? Es scheint mir eine gute Überleitung zum zweiten Teil meiner Antwort. Die tragische Figur Kaname. Es stimmt…wenn er wirklich ALLES vergessen hat, hat er zwar die Last der 11.000 Jahre nicht mehr auf sich Lasten sondern auch nichts positives mehr – wie eine leere Hülle einfach irgendwo abgelegt. Ich musste ein wenig an meinen OC Reia (die Elfe von oben) denken, die im Wald gefunden wird und sich an nichts erinnern kann. Sie weiß nicht dass ihre Schwester für sie starb, dass ihre Eltern auf der Suche nach etwas verschollen waren (und ihre Schwester sie mit ihr gemeinsam suchte), sie vergaß ihre Ausbildung in Heilkunst…Alles eben. Sie war zuvor ein nettes, sehr anhängliches Mädchen, das von einer liebevollen Familie geprägt worden war, doch das war auf einmal alles weg. Sie wirkte Emotionslos und mehr wie ein verwundetes Tier – ließ keinen an sich ran. Selbst für ihre Adoptiveltern war es schwer. Sie erfuhr nur, dass sie mit jemandem unterwegs war, doch sie konnte sich nicht erinnern wo und mit wem! Mehr als alles in der Welt wollte sie wissen was das war – auch wenn es ihr wehtun könnte, auch wenn sie verletzt sein könnte – sie ahnte ja dass es etwas schreckliches gewesen sein muss. An dieser Stelle, war die Elfe Reia zunächst wie „tot“ – es gab sie so nicht mehr, alles was sie ausmachte war fort. Keiner ihrer Elfenfreunde hätte sie wiedererkannt. Sie war auf einmal ganz allein, keiner der eine Bindung zu ihr hatte und keiner zu dem sie eine Bindung hatte. Selbst später, als sie sich nach all den Jahren erinnert, war sie zu viel von etwas anderem geprägt, als dass die alte Reia wieder zurückkommen könnte. (Statt dass sie wie ihre Schwester zur Heilerin wurde, wurde sie durch hartes Eigen-Training zu einer sehr talentierten Magierin und Schwertkämpferin.) So ein Gefühl hatte ich auch als ich das mit Kaname las. Wenn alles was ihn definierte und ausmachte nicht mehr da ist, dann ist es auch nicht der gleiche Kaname. Es ist kein gutes Ende für ihn…Er kann sich ja an nichts erinnern, er kann keine Vergleiche zu jetzt und vorher ziehen. Echt tragisch…ja – auch mir fällt kein anderes Wort dazu ein… Ich finde die Idee gut, das Yuki wiedergeboren wird und auf Kaname trifft…das beide ein Leben zusammen führen können. Vielleicht auch, dass seine Erinnerungen zurückkommen wenn er sie trifft (so ähnlich, wie sich Yuki langsam an ihr Leben als Vampir erinnerte) – nur wäre es zu wünschen, dass er nicht in den Alpträumen hängen bleibt, sondern auch ohne ihr Blut zutrinken (er ist ja ein Mensch) die Erinnerung an sie wiedererlangt. Dass er alte Kaname zu einem Stückweit wieder „aufwacht“ und neben den neuen auch alte Erinnerungen mit Yuki teilen kann. (Und wenn Yuki nicht zurückkommt, dass er es wenigstens mit seiner Tochter kann). Dann könnte er sich freuen, ein sterbliches Leben zu haben, es auch Leben und genießen. Einen Sinn für sich finden… Ich finde deinen Gedanken kann man gut folgen – ich kann es verstehen, ich mochte ihn auch und fühle schätze ich sehr ähnlich/genauso. Ein wenig hat es mich auch an die Story zu Tales of Graces (PS3) erinnert – weibliche Hauptperson ist ein Mädchen namens Sophie, die von der Männlichen Hauptcharaktere auf einer Wiese schlafend gefunden wird. Sie wirkt unsicher, weltfremd und kann sich an REIN GAR NICHTS erinnern. Sie wirkt wie eine leere Hülle, die alles nachmacht was ihr der kleine Asbel vor macht. Sie will bei ihm bleiben. Dann rettet sie den Kindern das Leben und fällt für 10 Jahre wieder in einen Schlaf. Als sie Sophie das nächste Mal treffen wissen sie nicht ob es die gleiche ist – da sie sahen wie sie „starb“ und diese Sophie sich an nichts erinnern kann – nicht an die Orte oder die Leute UND sie ist nicht gealtert. (Das fand ich schon recht traurig – da Sophie wieder genauso leer war wie am Anfang) Im Laufe des Spiels wird sie – sagen wir mal schwer krank und die Gruppe muss auf den Planten wo sie herkam. Sie erfährt dort dann von ihrer Vergangenheit und Mission. Zuerst macht es sie fertig aber schließlich hilft es ihr, dass sie die Wahrheit kennt. (Gaaanz grobe Zusammenfassung aus Sophies Sicht). Wow..was ein langer Text ^^‘ – Aber mit den Beispielen viel er mir auch leichter meine Gedanken zu Kanames tragischem Schicksal auszudrücken. Einen schönen Tag noch =)) --Akemi PS: Auf meinem Profil im TotA Wiki habe ich ein paar Bilder zur FF über Reia, wenn du sie sehen möchtest einfach dem Link folgen (geht etwa ab Bild 6 los)